Anya Eversong
Anya Eversong was a dark ranger in the Forsaken forces. Anya is first and foremost a ranged fighter. Her magical quiver contains arrows of all types and makes, variable enough for any encounter. She prefers to snipe from the cover of shadows, where her cloak and shadowmeld abilities make her invisible. She is perfectly capable of firing arrows while on the move. She used to wander around the Undercity, until she went rogue and chose to follow Lorthermur Pendragon, offering her bow and services. Now she serves the Black Mantle, alongside the man she once loved. Among the Living Anya Eversong was not always a Dark Ranger, she used to be one of the most beautiful High Elven females when their Kingdom of Quel'Thalas was at its prime. But she wasn't all looks, she was very agile and quick-thinking, she was proficient in using bows, being able to shoot arrows at the targets from 10-15 meters distance while moving. Her skills didn't go unnoticed, and at some point in her life she caught the eye of Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of Silvermoon, who took Anya under her wing and helped her perfect any "flaws" she could have in battle, by providing her with the best instructors in the Kingdom. At the time, the Alliance of Lordaeron (Men, Elves and Dwarves) was in effect and when the human kingdom of Lordaeron became aware of a plague spreading throughout the Northlands, King Terenas Menethil II had his son, Prince Arthas, investigate this "plague" with the help of a young Kirin Tor sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore. Together they figured out the way this plague was spreading. The source was the grain sent to all villages in the Kingdom by Andorhal, distribution center for all the northern provinces, the grain had been infected somehow, someone could have tampered with the supplies before they were sent out. Later, Prince Arthas not only discovered that Necromancer Kel'Thuzad was responsible for the Cult of the Damned, which tampered with the supplies, but he also uncovered a terrible truth, the plague wasn't meant to simply kill his people, it was meant to turn them into the undead. With Lordaeron facing an Undead invasion of sorts, the Alliance of Lordaeron bounded the Dwarven and Elven races to lend support. Anya Eversong was present in many events that took place at the time, and eventually met Gabriel Pendragon, a Human Lieutenant at the time, the pair made an excellent team, their skills complemented each other. It didn't take long for the couple to fall in love for one another. However, there was little time for romance and sadly for both of them, when Prince Arthas gathered troops outside the city of Stratholme and met with his mentor Lord Uther, an argument broke out between the two, ending up with the Prince relieving Uther and his Order of Knights from service, he also made it very clear that he only wanted the strongest and those willing to do what was necessary for the sake of all of Lordaeron. He was talking about the Culling. Uther and Jaina Proudmoore simply could not take part in this, so they left... Lieutenant Gabriel felt that he had an obligation to the Prince, so he stood alongside his future king. Anya, however, disapproved of Arthas' decisions and with a heavy heart, she bid Gabriel farewell, and that she hoped he wouldn't get killed by the Prince's madness. The two never saw each other for a long time. When news of Arthas' actions (killing his father, in order to become King) after his expedition to Northrend to hunt the real mastermind behind the plague, the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, Eversong felt depressed for days, wondering what was her lover's fate... Sylvanas Windrunner saw that Anya was not doing well, so she sent Anya to Silvermoon, so she could get help from someone, surely there was a way to help the ranger overcome her fears. And so she went to Silvermoon, where she stayed for awhile. The Fall of Silvermoon was tragic. When Arthas rampaged through the elven lands, sowing chaos and death across the land, killing innocents and ravaging cities, he was confronted by the Ranger General Sylvanas, who gave her all to defend her homeland... It just wasn't enough... Arthas refused to give her a swift death, instead he wanted her to suffer, so he raised her as a Banshee, bound to serve him in undeath. With the Ranger General dead, Arthas invaded Silvermoon, very few survived the attack. Fateful as it sounds, Anya Eversong tried to fight her way out and evade the carnage, but she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of troops the Scourge now had. The numbers gain resulted in her death. Servitude in Death For a time, Anya Eversong served the Undead Scourge as a Dark Ranger, under the command of Sylvanas Windrunner. But when Arthas started losing his powers, so did the Lich King's control over undead such as Sylvanas. So she rallied her forces and turned on King Arthas and his servants. Her plan to finally get her revenge on the former Prince was frustrated by the timely arrival of the Lich Kel'Thuzad, forcing her to retreat and live to fight another day. While Arthas travelled to Northrend, Sylvanas had to contend with the remaining powers in Lordaeron: Varimathras, Detheroc and Balnazzar. They intended to have the former Ranger General on their side, but she refused without a second thought. She did not want to be shackled by them, her will was her own once again and she wanted it to stay that way. Sylvanas was successful in driving the dreadlords out, and secure her undead a home in Lordaeron. A while after, she officially called her followers: "The Forsaken". Eventually, the Forsaken joined the Horde against the Alliance, and later on the Blood Elves were also inducted thanks to the Forsaken's Queen, who stood by them in their hour of greatest need. As time passed and the Scourge re-emerged in Azeroth striking from the Icy Continent, Sylvanas was a major player against the Lich King's forces, her desire for vengeance led her to travel from the Undercity to Northrend several times. She even brought her Dark Rangers to storm the Icecrown Citadel (though no real evidence is presented that Anya was there when it happened). The Lich King's inevitable defeat gave Sylvanas some satisfaction, but what would she do now? Her ultimate goal had been achieved, she'd had her vengeance. The Banshee Queen made her way home and since then she has been working to restore her image amongst the other Horde Racial Leaders. Two months later, more or less, her scouts detected Scourge trespassers in Forsaken territory, so they were ordered to capture these trespassers and present them to Lady Sylvanas. This Scourge group was under the leadership of Lorthermur Pendragon, who had escaped Northrend with a small portion of Scourge units. At first, the Forsaken Queen was bent on assimilating these Scourge units into the Forsaken and get rid of Lorthermur. But the later begged to differ, he convinced her that he could restore her people's respect amongst the Horde. For awhile, he had his way, but Sylvanas Windrunner got tired of waiting and planned to have the Pendragon assassinated, so she summoned Anya Eversong to finish him off. The Dark Ranger searched for her target in Undercity, but he was nowhere to be found... he had escaped with the rest of his people. She saddled up and went on to pursue him. Finding her prey was no easy task, it took her quite some time to finally find him, and when she did, she was stopped by the "Doppelganger" (there is a page about him in this wikia). He used his Worgen form to track her scent and impede her from succeeding. Having nowhere to run, Everson surrendered and was taken prisoner for interrogation, which would be conducted by Lorthermur Pendragon himself. It is not known where she was taken to, but it is thought that Duskwood was the place. During the interrogation, she refused to say her name, but the name of her interrogator was a different story, as soon as she heard the name Lorthermur "Pendragon", she remembered Gabriel who also shared the surname. She inquired herself in her own mind, if Gabriel had ever told her of any siblings. The answer was no, he never mentioned anything. The memories of her lover started swarming her mind, her fear of having lost him for good, the depression she once had, it all began to torment her, until she asked: "Are you Gabriel Pendragon? It is me, Anya Eversong". Lorthermur recognised her, the moment he heard that name. (if she said her name was Anya, then she would not be lying, but it all became clear to him). He had her released, and the two spent time talking privately, until he asked her to stay with him, to break her vow to the Forsaken. She was hesitant, but in the end she agreed. Additional Information (IC + OOC) Anya is a Dark Ranger, so she uses her bow most of the time when on the field of battle. However there are times when she must take melee action. That is where her physical condition and agility come into play, and give her an edge. Being agile as she is, she is able to fit into tight spots, which normal people wouldn't be able to fit in. Apart from that, Anya seems to have inherited an "ability", which also gives her an advantage. Her enhanced hearing can be quite useful when used. She is able to perceive enemies at greater distances than the normal trained ear. This isn't a unique ability, hunters usually spend years training their hearing, so they can be quick to act upon when their prey makes a noise. Anya Eversong simply does this naturally, without the proper training. This skill is rare, meaning more people can have this ability like her, but the odds of finding someone with this natural gift are very low. Category:Characters